Kingdom Hearts COM: The Road to dawn
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: Piri is searching for a way to escape the dark realum while searching for her love and the king and fighting to keep her and her unborn child alive. Will she survive to see the realum of light again? (Sequel to 'A Heart's Memory' and rated T for safety. Time set in KH Com. I don't own the cover of the fanfic.) [Complete]
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back with a sequel! Warning... this may be depressing to begin with but It will get better, believe me. I honestly had to do a lot of research!

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _I sat down on the shore and sighed. How many days has it been since I've been here? I'd say at least three weeks. And searching for Riku and Mickey? Seems near to impossible. How did we get separated?_ _Well..._ _It was soon after we defeated all the darksides. Just before the last one died, It opened up a portal. I casted Reflectaga to Riku and Mickey. I fell in that portal and ended up here... the Dark Margin._

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

 _"See, I always be with you... no matter what!"_

I shot my eyes open with cold sweat running down my forehead. I panted as I looked out to the realum's moon.

"The darkness..." I fretted, "It's getting to me..."

 _"It'll be okay, mommy! Don't be afarid-"_

"I'm not afarid! Especially not of the darkness!" I glared at the ground.

 _"She didn't say anthing about the dark, blueberry."_ That was the voice of my darkside again.

"Bug off!" I yelled.

 _"Leave mommy alone!"_

 _"Oh, she is so your daughter, blu-"_

"Stop calling me blueberry!" I swear it would be damned if I was going to be insane once this is all over with...

 _"Don't listen to her, mommy! She just a meanie!"_ I snickered at this.

 _"Wow, shot down by a four-week-old... my pour heart..."_

"Tsk, what heart? Darksides don't have hearts." I coldly said. "Can I speak with my daughter alone?"

 _"How am I suppose to-"_

"That means get out of my body!" I blasted my darkness and it surrounded one spot. My darkside appeared and she huffed.

"I hate when you do that!" she huffed again and I sweatdropped at this. "I never did check this place out-"

"Goodbye, blackberry!" I glared and she laughed.

"I love it when you get mad." My glare softened and I looked back at the moon. It was a harsh reminder to keep a cool head. "Aw, since you're going to be a baby about it, I'll leave you two..."

After she was gone, I made sure she was gone.

 _"She's gone, mama, don't get mad."_

"Kiyoko..." I sighed, "I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. First, I lost Sora, Donald, and Goofy, next, Riku and Mickey... and I may be next on the-"

 _"Don't say stuff like that! Sure, we lost daddy, Uncle Sora, and the others, but you got me. Please don't give up!"_

I smiled and continued to look at the moon, "Love, I'll never give up for you."

 _"For daddy, too?"_ I heard yawning and chuckled at this.

"Him and Uncle Sora, too." I rubbed my stomach, "Get's some rest, sweetie, you'll need it."

 _Night, mommy..."_

"Good night..." after a few minutes, I heard light snoring. I smiled as a tear ran down my face.

My wayfinder suddenly glowed and I picked it up. Through it, I heard Aqua crying.

"AQUA!" I got up and looked around.

"Geesh, calm down!" I heard blackberry's voice.

"What did you do?" I clenched my fist.

"Oh, nothing..." she said, disappearing in my chest. I felt so... sleepy...

"No, not again..." I quickly sat down and tried to stay awake.

 _"Sweet dreams, blueberry."_

 **A/N:** Chapter one done! Good start, right? Be sure if you haven't read book 1, be sure you do read it! more info on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 _In my mind..._

 _I walked down these steps of a white castle. That's when I smelled Xehanort's darkness. Ansem stood right in front of me fightning with... Riku!_

 _"You want to pull me back into the darkness," Riku glared, "So you can control me, again."_

 _"Clever boy! You'll make a fine host." I growled at this. "Don't you want that strength again? Like back then..._

 _"Yeah, back then..." Riku clentched his teeth, "What the darkness made me do to my girl... was the second mistake of my life! Thanks to me, her heart is in scattered pieces!" I widened my eyes at this; why didn't he tell me this? "Well, guess what! Never again Xehanort's smirked at this and darkness hit Riku. He fell to his knees. I couldn't say anything or move. What was wrong with me?_

 _"You think you can beat me while rejecting the darkness?" he growled, "Even if you ignore it, the darkness in your heart will consume you. Your pretty little light can reach you. And you will regret, that you rejected the darkness."_

 _'NOOOO!" my light got strong enough that I could move and talk. I ran in between them and pushed Ansem back with my keyblade. "I won't let you have him! Riku, listen to me. You have to believe in the light. That way, demons like him won't consume you!"_

 _"Believe her, Riku! The light will never give up on you!" Mickey's voice rang out._

 _"Your majesty! Piri!" Riku said and I turned around to see a ball of light in front of him._

 _"You can't see the light because you're closing your eyes. But even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to reach you." it disappeared into Riku's heart._

 _"So, you think just words will help him?" Ansem laughed and I growled at him. "Pitiful. Go ahead and watch your hope turn into despair." he gave Riku a card and he hesitatingly took it. "No matter how you seek the light, you can't escape." he turned to me. "And princess, do you really think you can save yourself? From the realum of darkness? Darkness, for that matter?"_

 _"I know I can find the door to light!" I took a step closer to Riku, "When I do, I'll be with him, just you watch!"_

 _"...And what about the darkness?" he smirked, "You know you're fighting it."_

 _"It doesn't matter! All that remains important is saving my friends from you, Xehanort."_

 _"You can't run from it. So why try?" he dryly laughed, "Unless... of course you are afraid of the dark_..."

 _I gulped, "Why would I?"_

 _"You already seen its power and used it. Might as well-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" I rush to him with my keyblade but he blocked it and pushed me back. I skidded on my feet._

 _"Riku, I have one more gift for you." He raised his hand and Riku's chest glowed with darkness. He gasped and groaned in pain._

 _"What did you do?" he growled._

 _Ansem evily smiled, "I tempted the darkness that remains in your heart. It will help you out."_

 _I gasped as Riku's hands swarmed with darkness. I hugged him and the darkness quickly departed from him._

 _"Piri, thanks for being there for me." he whispered to me._

 _"It's no big deal. So what if you have darkness? I'll help you and always be your light. That way, you won't have to use it."_

 _"Troublesome girl! Only he can decide!" Ansem growled, "But I most warn you. Be aware of the smell of darkness that your body is soaked in." he disappeared._

 _"Darkness... does a smell." Riku sniffed his glove._

 _"Don't worry, Riku! No matter how you smell, I'm here with you." he sighed at this._

 _Riku walked toward and I followed him up the stairs. Was this just a dream? Ansem said I was still in the dark realum._

 _"Riku..." he stopped walking and turned to me. "I came here through my dreams. I'm somewhere asleep in the realum some where..."_

 _"What? Don't listen to what he said. You're here, right in front of me!" he said, reaching out for me. But his hands went through me. "Y-you hugged me earlier... didn't you?"_

 _I lowered my head, "I can touch you but you can't touch me."_

 _"Right..." he said with a sad look on his face. "So, what about this darkness? Is it soaked in?" he placed a hand on his heart, "...Maybe it's too late to go back."_

 _"Please, for me, don't give up." I said, hugging him until I heard Mickey's voice again._

 _"Riku." there wasn't a ball of light anywhere but I can still hear his voice._

 _"Your majesty, can I really make it to the light?" I pouted at this as a shadow casted over his eyes. "What if I do open my eyes but all I see... is darkness?"_

 _"Don't throw yourself away!" that was right behind us! I turned around to see the mouse with us._

 _"King Mickey!" we said in unison._

 _"So what if you smell! You should take a bath. You'll feel refreshed!" he said and I giggled. "Brush your teeth and don't forget to believe in yourself!" Riku blushed and I giggled even more._

 _"You're see through as Piri is!" he pointed out._

 _"Oh, this? Gosh, this is all the power I could use for now. I'm still a bit far away, just as the princess is." he explained._

 _"But why are we here?" I asked._

 _"Riku's here because... well, I really don't know... but we're here because of Riku. His heart is calling out to us." he said. "Facing to darkness within you will be a hard and painful battle. But, there's always a light."_

 _"I'm battling, too." I told him. "You're not alone, Riku. Even if I'm not really here with you right now, I'll be here soon."_

 _"Hey, don't I get any credit? You two don't have to worry so much!" Riku said, cheekily._

 _"Must you forget, I'm your girlfriend!" I nudged his forehead, "I'm s'pose to be worried."_

 _"...True enough." he smirked, "I still won't let things go his way."_

 _"Let's promise," Mickey put his hand in the middle. "We'll be there for each other."_

 _I placed my hand on top of his and grinned, "Yeah!"_

 _Riku's smile was real. He tried to put a hand on top of ours, but it went through._

 _"Well... is that good enough?" he asked._

 _"We did in our hearts!" he said and I giggled._

 _"You know what, Riku?" I asked him, "You both share that special connection."_

 _"Not don't us, you're a part of it, too, lovebug." Riku said and I blushed._

 _"We'll be there. Just remember that!" I grinned as me and Mickey started to fade._

 _"See ya real soon!" Mickey smiled and everything flashed_.

 _khkhkh_

"Princess?" I slightly opened my eyes. Mickey's ears got my attenion. I gasped as I sat up.

"Mick- I mean, your majesty! You found me!" I said with relief.

"I found you when you were still asleep." he smiled, "You light was glowing when you were asleep and that's how I found you."

"You majesty, I-"

"Gosh, you don't have to call me that, princess. Call me Mickey." I slowly got up.

"If I can call you Mickey, then you can call me Piri, Pi, or Reese."

"Reese... I heard Aqua call you that." I gasped at this.

"You meet my sister? What happened?" I frantically asked.

"We meet in Radiant Garden. She was defending one of the princess of heart. Before my star shard teleported me away, I helped her defeat Unversed."

"That's probably when I was hanging out with my brother, his friend, and Ven... or when I was lost..." he gave me a confused look. "After I was my brother told me to go find my sister, I got lost in the streets. A teen with spikey hair, named Cloud, helped me fight Unversed and find my sister, I was so lucky..."

"Gosh, at least you're here now."

"Yeah, in the realum of darkness," I sighed, "We need to find the door to light."

"Once we do, we gotta go find Riku." I nodded at this. I placed a hand on my stomach. I heard still slight snoring and smiled.

"Your majes- Uh, Mickey, can I talk to my baby?"

"Aww, sure!" he walked away as I smiled.

"Hey, Kiyoko. I hope you're sleeping well..." I rubbed my tummy. "You have the most handsome, most brave dad around and he's really trying to fight his darkness." I heard yawning.

 _"Daddy's strong... I know he is..."_

"Sorry I woke you, flower. Want to hear a lullaby?" I heard tired giggles. "Okay, here's one Auntie Aqua sang to me."

 _You rest inside my mind_

 _since the day you came_

 _I knew you'd be with me_

 _All the time we spent_

 _what we shared was surely_

 _warm enough to know you cared for me_

 _Light fades through memories_

 _helps me walk my path_

 _I'll keep my head up high_

 _Words and faith and love_

 _your strength gives me hope_

 _someday I'll find you with open arms_

 **A/N:** Again, the title of this song is called 'Memory' and I finally figured out where it was from! FF13-2. I seriously love this song! R and R. Stay Awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Good afternoon, Krusty Krew! here's another chapter.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I finished off the last heartless before Mickey walked up to me.

"Gosh, maybe you should be careful. You know, since you have a baby."

"Yeah," It has been at least a three weeks... or maybe two? I couldn't keep up with the times anymore. My stomach was slightly getting bigger.

"Just try not to overdo it." Mickey said with much concern.

I felt as I was going to throw up. I held my mouth and ran behind a rock. Letting loose was probably the relieving thing tto do. After it was all out, I wiped my mouth and ran to Mickey.

"Am I sick? What if I'm sick?" I worried. "Wouldn't that hurt the baby?"

"Reese, it's okay. Calm down and take a deep breath." Mickey grabbed my hands and I knelt down. "What you are experiencing is natural. It's just a stage for pregency and stress will make it worst."

"So... I'm not sick?" he shook his head and I took a deep breath. I felt giddy. "Okay! Thanks for telling me!"

"Piri, you need to rest a lit-" I started to glow randomly but it wasn't my light. It was Master Yen Sid's teleportation light. Not again...

"Mickey!" I reached out for him but everything flashed... again...

 _khkhkh_

"... Ri, I found you!" I heard Sora's voice and shot my eyes open. Sure enough it was him. He was in this white castle, too.

"Sora!" I jumped up and hugged him tight as I could. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at home with Amara and Kairi."

"I had to come and find you and Riku first." he voice sounded like he was hitting puberty as it was slightly squeaky. he suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute, I just saw him!"

"Wha-"

"Riku! Where are you?" he yelled, slightly frowning. As there was no response, he sighed and looked to the ground.

"Piri!" Goofy and Donald come running up to me.

"Donald, Goofy!" they ran up to me and bowed.

I smiled and curtsied back. "I missed you guys so much, you have no idea-" I stopped when I saw Sora upset. "Little brother, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." he looked at the door. "Riku... what happened?"

"Did you to have a fight again?" he nodded at this. Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood.

"Hmm... sure was strange. Almost like Ansem was controlling him again." I gasped at this.

"But we got rid of him for good." I shook my head but remained quiet.

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku..." Goofy wondered.

"Hold on!" Donald quacked, "If Piri is here and Riku is here... that means Mickey is here, too!" he looked me, "Where is he?"

I gulped, "Well..."

"Can you please tell us, Your majes- um, Piri?" Goofy asked as a dagger flew straight through my heart.

"Where is he?" Donald repeated and I fell to my knees in tears.

"I... I don't... He..." I couldn't speak a sentence correctly.

"Is he at least alive?" I nodded at this and I wiped my tears.

"Y-yeah, we got separated. But I was with him before I was sent here." I got up and turned to the sad boy, "Sora..."

"I know..." Jiminy jumped of Sora's shoulder. "You're thinking Riku isn't your friend..."

"Sora, you and I both know that's not true." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. he looked at me, still sad.

"Ya sure?" he asked.

I frowned, "What did he say to you?"

"He said awful things to him." Jiminy said.

"...Like?"

"Well..." Sora spoke up a little, "He said... I was looking for Naminé and no longer him."

"Naminé? Who is...?" I shook my head, "Tell me about this 'Naminé' character later. Is that all he told you?"

"He said I never cared for him, you, or her. Not only that but he said she doesn't want to see me."

"Okay... so, who is Naminé?" I asked.

"She's an old friend that moved away before you came to the islands. If you meet her, I'm sure you two would have been best friends."

"How come you never told me about her?" I asked.

"I forgot about her. This castle is helping me remember her." he said.

"This... castle?" I looked around.

"That's right... Castle Oblivion." he said.

"Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends, that's all!" the little cricket said and I gasped; could Riku... be forgetting me and the promise we made?

"So, he forgot?" me and Sora asked in sync.

"My guess is that so. But Sora... Instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. Now need to mope."

"Jiminy's right. You shouldn't push away your friends away." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Okay." Sora was still sad.

"Sora, do you remember what we promised back on the Gummi Ship?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"No matter how life gets you down, You got to keep smiling." I pinched his cheeks, "Come on, Sora... smmiiilllee for me!"

He laughed, "Hey-"

I tickled him, "That's not good enough!"

"Ah, S-sis! Haha, k-knock it off!" he grinned and throw his head back, laughing. "Okay, you... Hahaha, you win!"

"See?" I stopped tickling him, "That's the Sora I remember."

"You're right..." he hugged me, "Thanks, sis."

"Just get it in your head to keep it like that, 'kay?" he nodded at this. I suddenly started to glowing again. "Dammit, not again!"

"Piri!" they all shouted and I closed my eyes, letting a tear escape before I disappeared.

 _khkhkh_

I finally opened my eyes to find myself in a different room. I can tell it was like the room that Sora was in but this one was different. I white on the walls was blind, of that I'm sure. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw...

"Riku!" I ran up to him. "Riku, what is wrong with you?"

"What?" something was off. Could Ansem gotten to him?

I shook my head and glared, "Don't 'what?' me! I know what you did to Sora! That was extremely low."

"He really doesn't care about Naminé, he only cares about you... heck, I'd say he loves you more than a sister or best friend." not this again... "And I know you love him like that too. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend?"

 _"Oh, that's gotta hurt!"_

'Not now, blackberry!' I growled, "Come on! Listen to what you're saying! Sora's a little brother to me and you know-" he cut me off by lunging at me with his sword. I blocked it with my keyblade, "What? Riku, knock it off! You know-"

"Save it!" this wasn't Riku.

"What's gotten in to you? Don't you remember I'm carrying your daughter?" he shoved me back. I fell onto my butt and Riku pointed his sword at me.

"Didn't forget, just don't care," he said and my heart stopped.

 _"That can't be daddy! That's a fake, I know it!"_

"Riku..." I closed me eyes. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of me and knocked Riku back. It was... another Riku?

"Stay back! I won't let you hurt my girl and my child!" he shouted and the other hmphed. I can tell something fishy was going on. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Surprised? I guess you should be." he scoffed, "After all, I look just like you. I'll tell both of you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you and your data."

 **A/N:** Slight cliff hanger... maybe? Well, Piri's finding out more unusual things... What will happen next? R and R (Your support helps as much as my brother's does). Stay Awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"So, you _are_ a fake?" I asked, getting up.

"I'm not a 'fake'!" the replica said. "I don't care if you're real! You're not better! We share the same body and same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though." he pointed at Riku, "Unlike you... I fear nothing."

Riku got mad, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"Like your girlfriend there, you're afraid of the dark!" I growled at him. "The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say or do."

"I..." Riku growled and looked away.

"I'm not afraid!" I stepped up.

"Oh, please..." the replica rolled his eyes, "Don't waste your breath. But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." he changed into Riku's dark body suit and resummoned his sword. Riku held me behind him.

"Piri, get somewhere safe." he whispered.

"But-"

"Remember, you have a baby... I won't let anything happen to you or her." he summoned his sword, "I got this."

"Aw, adorable..." he got in his fighting stance. "But I'll wipe the floor with you!"

He charged forward and I jumped away. I watched the two fight and felt like I needed to throw up again. I looked around frantically and found a unused pot. Perfect. I throw up in that and put it in a corner. I wiped my mouth and looked back at the two silvers fighting. I couldn't tell which one was my Riku- both of them were using darkness. I gasped. One of the Riku's slashed the other and that one was sent backward. He knelt down panting.

"Hey, Fake." one said. That had to be mine. "I thought you said you were going to wipe the floor with me."

"Hmph, don't forget, I'm still new at this. I'll get stronger and stronger!" I walked up to Riku. "The next time we fight, you're finished."

"Then let's fight now!" he ran and attempted to do a jump strike but the replica's darkness flung him back.

"Riku!" I ran to his side and that bastard laughed.

"It's nice having darkness on my side. You two are SO missing out."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing!" I shouted to him, glaring. Riku tried to sit up but was struggling to. I healed him.

"How could you be scared of something so thrilling?" he asked.

"Enough!" Riku growled.

"Oh, so you're playing tough guy, now? So long, real thing. Hope you don't miss me." he ran towards the steps ahead.

"Come back!" Riku got up but it was too late. He tsked, "No way... I'm not afraid. I'm not a coward!"

"Riku, don't let him get to you." I stood up. "I know you're strong and brave."

He turned to me, "I'm glad you're okay!"

I giggled, "Never been better... now that I'm here with you. So, what should we do now?"

"We need to pursuit that replica!" he said and I nodded. We ran carefully up the stairs and got to the next floor. "Come out! Show yourself, Fake!"

 _"Fake? Oh no... That's not exactly the right word."_ I gasped at Ansem's voice and we both looked around. He showed up in darkness in front of the white door. "At last, you arrive, princess..."

"Go jump in a lake of lava!" I growled and Riku put me behind him again.

"Wait, what do you mean? Is that replica just a copy of me?" he asked.

"More like a model. He is an example of what you should _try_ to be. He excepts the darkness... just like you couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps _you_ are the one who is fake. Fake and to pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?" Riku asked.

"You tell me... Inside of the card worlds, you grappled desperately with the darkness." I gasped at this. "Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you." I had a feeling he was also talking to me.

"Be quiet!" Riku summoned his sword and I stepped a little ways back. I shook my head not wanting to believe what I heard. Riku lunged forward and Ansem blocked him, sending him back. Riku landed safely on his feet as I sighed with relief. He stood up straight and slashed the air, making a whoosh sound to it.

"Stubborn boy." he took out a cards and throw them to Riku, who caught them effortlessly. "Continue to fight, if you must. However, you will learn you cannot resist the darkness." He disappeared as quickly as he came.

I looked at him, "Riku?"

"I will continue to fight, not just for me but also you and Kiyoko." I sighed at this.

 _"Aw, did you hear that, blueberry?"_

'Shut up, blackberry!' I growled and asked Riku, "So, what are those cards for?"

"They're made up from my memories... but none of these look familar..." he looked at the three cards.

"Let me see," he showed me them and I recognized them as Olympus Coliseum, Halloween Town, and Atlantica.

"You wanna pick one?" he asked and I smiled.

"Alright," I picked out Olympus Coliseum. "Let's go here!"

"Alright, hand it here and I'll show you how to got to this world." I handed to him and he stood in front of the door. He held it up and the door opened, bursting with light. He held my hand and we walked through. On the other side was the battling arena.

"Wow!" I grinned and looked around.

"Yeah, the only that bothers me is I only seen people that were on the side of darkness..."

"Why is that?" I asked, curiously.

"It's because I pushed away everything for power... including you..." he looked down in shame.

"Let's not worry about that! What's important now is the here and now... and what you're going to do about it." I pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together.

 _khkhkh_

We went through Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, and Halloween Town, while facing Hades, Ursula, and Oogie Boogie. I opened the doors with the help of Riku and we saw a guy in a black coat. Wait, that axe sword was the one of...

"Aeleus!" I ran up to him but he stopped me him pointing his axe sword at me. "Aeleus, it's me! Don't you remember little Ri?"

"That scent... Piri! get away from him!" he ran between me and him. "That's not him, Piri!"

"What?"

"You've done well thus far..." his stabbed his sword into the ground. "But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness... What a waste."

"I do not... fear it!"

"I sense that you do." he said, "I understand you control the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness."

"Aeleus! Stop that!" I cried, "This isn't like you!"

"My name is Lexeaus, not Aeleus." I gasped and shook my head, stepping back. "I am the Nobody of which the person you know."

"What?"

"What if I said no to darkness?" Riku shouted to Lexeaus.

"Then you lose but light and darkness- and disappear." he bursted into some sort of powerful darkness that blew me back into the wall behind. I slid down the wall and just sat there. The darkness disappeared.

"Piri!" Riku said. I healed both of us.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on the task at hand." I pointed at this imposter and he nodded.

"I will not yield to the frail heart- of an infantile coward. Stop resisting... and let the darkness in."

Once again, had to watch from the sidelines. After a few hours, they both slowed down, them both breathing heavily for air.

"You're finished!" Riku did a jump strike.

"Don't mock me!" he did an uppercut on Riku, which sent him crashing into the ceiling, taking his breathing, and gravity brutally slamming him into the floor.

"RIKU!" I rushed to his side and he was unconscious.

"You were too much trouble." I felt my darkness growing as he walked towards us. Darkness surrounded both me and Riku. He had his body suit on and my hair turned black. Riku got up and grabbed his sword and I summoned a new keyblade. IIt was completely black and dark grey. I looked like Sora's. Riku looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and smirked at Lexeaus. We slashed through him with much speed and force. He dropped the giant axe blade with a bang.

"To slow." we said together but it wasn't just us.

"You... boy... you are the superior's-" I turned to me, "Forgive me... little Ri... This was a fight I should not have started." he disappeared.

We turned back to normal and I sat down. My hair turned back to normal, with an exception one was a black strick. Then Riku fell to the ground unconscious.

"Riku!" I cradled him.

"Oh, is this adorable!" I gasped and looked towards the stairs. Blackberry was walking down them. "He's becoming weaker thanks to his fear and you're always there with him, aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I am!" I said and she laughed.

"Have you forgotten? Your darkness is taking over, too." she wickedly smiled. "Just like Ansem is slowly creeping to control him."

"NO! S-SHUT UP!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. "He... he won't..."

"You're missing the pointed blueberry!" she left the darkness surround the room and Riku disappeared.

"Riku-!"

"Your heart belongs to darkness. It's the only way you can escape." she reached for me and I stepped backward. I tripped and scooted away from her.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" I raised my hand.

"Why? You still afraid?" she smirked.

"No! I don't you to hurt the baby!" she laughed at this.

"Wow, you _are_ afraid... you belong with you're boyfriend- in darkness!" she was about to grab me and and I closed my eyes. Three lights fought her off.

"Don't touch her!" three voices called out. One was Riku, another was Mickey, and the last one was Kiyoko. I opened my eyes to see a little girl with blue hair, like mine, and a white mini dress. in front of her was Riku and Mickey, but all of them were see through. The girl turned to me.

"Fight mommy! Don't let her win!" she had cyan eyes! the girl really was her.

"Kiyoko!" she nodded and turned back to the Darkside.

"You can't have mommy!"

"Yeah, We won't let you have her!" Riku said and Mickey nodded in agreement.

She hmphed and I fell unconscious.

 **A/N:** And chapter three... done. That felt like a lot! I hope you liked it but it's not over yet! R and R. Stay Awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

I woke up and Riku was holding me. "You, the king, and... Kiyoko... you guys protected me..."

"I'll always protect you, Lovebug." I sighed with relief and looked at the black strick in my hair.

"I still have a long way to go..." then it hit me, "Wait! Your Majesty, where are you?" I called out to the white halls... no response.

"It's okay, Lovebug." Riku soothed, "He's with us. As well as our little girl.

"Hey! I'm not little!"

Riku and I laughed. I guess he can hear Kiyoko, too.

"She and King Mickey helped me find my way back to you." Riku said.

"And that's when you helped me..." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, mommy!"

"I'm want to protect you, even if we are the darkness." I giggled at this.

khkhkh

We walked to the next door and a violent rumble shook the whole place. Something was different. Riku pointed it out.

"One of the scents just died." he looked around and I sniffed the air.

"And a really strong one, at that. It smells less... dark." I added and another one of the black coats showed up. This one looked like Ienzo.

"I suppose you aren't Ienzo... are you?" I asked.

"I am Zexion." yep, just as I figured... "The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just felled by the keyblade master."

"Keyblade..." Riku repeated. Oh, that's right!

"Sora!" I exclaimed.

"What? He's here?" he asked.

"Yes. want to see him?" Zexion asked. "But... can you face him?"

"What's that mean?" Riku asked.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" I looked at Riku and he looked at me. I scanned him and he was ashamed and angry, both at himself and the Nobody. "He must oppose anyone who hosts the darkness- like you and your princess."

"You're lying! Sora would never hurt me or Riku!" I said and he scoffed.

"If you don't believe the words I say..." he tossed me a card and I caught it. "Then, you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

I looked at the card and gasped, "Riku, look! It's our-"

"Yes, it's your home." he said and disappeared.

"...home." I looked at the door, "Come on, let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in front of the door.

"Wait," he stopped me, "I'm... nervous... what if the people are mad at me?"

"Don't worry about what that guy said." I smiled, reassuringly. "I know everyone on the Island is kind and forgiving... including Sora! Take a deep breath and let's unlock this world together!"

"Okay..." he took a breath in and out. We held the card up to the door together and the door opened. We went through. On the side was truly our home. We were on the mini Island were the paopu fruit tree was. I walked up to the tree.

"Riku, can you help me up?" I asked and he nodded. He picked me up bridal style and gently placed me on the tree. He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. I let my hair out of my braid and a gentle breeze ran through it. That's when I notice it was longer than before.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much." Riku said. "There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm feeling relieved."

"No matter how far the journey took us, we are always, at least, a little bit happy and relieved we're home." I said, closing my eyes and taking more of the smells drifting the wind in. The ocean... the trees...

"Is that...?" Riku got my attenion and I followed his gaze. Three kids were on the play islands.

"Tidus, Wakka, Selphie!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Hey!" Riku shouted to them. He helped me down and we ran to the docks.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" they pretended I wasn't there.

"What's with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." I giggled at this. Suddenly, Tidus and Wakka looked at us but said nothing.

"What's the matter?" I asked and they still said nothing.

"Guys?!" Riku asked/ shouted and they disappeared in light. We both gasped.

"What the hell?" I looked out to the sea. I walked to the shack that lead to the bridge with Riku not far behind me. I looked up a tree and stared at the coconuts. I started to think about the sweet and savory flavor it has and the after taste it produced... was out of this world- no pun intended. My mouth salavated.

"What's wrong, Lovebug?" Riku asked.

"I think I want some coconut milk..." I pointed at one of them. I cracked my knuckles but Riku stopped me.

"No, I'll get it." he climbed the tree and I pouted.

"Why can't I get it down?" he laughed at me.

"Remember the last time you tried to get a coconut?" oh... hehe.

"...You're right." I laughed, "I tried drop-kicking a coconut and hurt my foot."

he got to the top and threw down a coconut. Soon after, he jumped down. "Not mention, before hand, you burned your skin with the friction of the tree."

I laughed with him. "Yeah, and I gave that tree a good talking to."

"Here, let me open this coconut." he summoned his sword and slashed it open. He took one half and gave it to me and keep the one with less milk in it. We drank it together. I looked at the paopu tree. Maybe... just maybe he'll say yes.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you share a paopu with me?" he smiled at me.

"I thought you would never ask me..." he finished of the milk and tossed the shell into the ocean while running to the tree. "I'll go get one!"

I giggled at this; he was acting like a love-struck puppy. I followed him until I felt a presence behind me. I turned and dropped my coconut milk when I saw...

"Kai?" she blinked at me. "Hey, are you-" she disappeared in light just the other three did. I looked back at Riku, who was on the tree and shocked as I was. "Right..."

"Surely you knew this was would happen." we looked to see Zexion a few inches to the ladder to the water. "You have been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one... Riku. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them."

"That's a lie!" I shouted to him.

"Oh? Think back..." I did and I seen Riku's parents... what was there names? And the the three children... uh, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie! Yeah...

"I remember everyone from the islands!" Riku said, "Mom and dad! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! Their my... my..."

"Riku?" I walked closer to him and he looked down, shaking his head. he closed his eyes. "My close friends and family..."

"Damn straight, they are!" I said.

"Last we forget..." he pointed at him. "Who threw them away? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!"

Everything went dark before either of us could react. The darkness faded into...

"This is that night!" Riku said.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were lost to the darkness." he pointed to his right. "Because of what YOU did!"

"What?" I glared and looked at another fake Riku.

"You hated being an Islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed everything! You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you and your mate belong to darkness!" I looked at Riku's face; pure terror. I shook my head at this.

"NO!" I shouted. "It was my fault! I was supposed to protect the future as the Radiant Garden's prophetess!" I feel to my knees. "I told so many people that there was other worlds! When I did, I changed it and brought doom among the islands! I caused Riku to open the door... by telling him..."

"Piri..."

"Oh, so you finally admit to it, huh?" he looked at me with cold eyes. This sent a dagger in my heart. "Then, look- look at what you two truly are!"

I looked at Riku, the fake, turned around and evilly smirked. I stood up as he turned into my Darkside. Zexion disappeared.

"Hello, losers!" I gasped and backed away. Riku protected me.

"It's you!" he hissed.

"Oh, I still see the terror in both of you and blueberry's eyes."I gulped at this.

"D-don't touch me!" I panicked and Riku growled.

 _"Mommy, Daddy, don't be scared! Battle and win!"_

Riku gasped and looked at me. "No, I won't let your mother battle her darkness... not yet!"

 _"Don't worry about-"_

I sighed, "Kiyoko, listen to your dad."

"Oh, so you'll you dear 'light' fight your battles for you? Talk about heartless!" I growled at this but kept a cool head.

"If I was heartless, then why am I protecting my child?" I asked. "Tell you what, I'm NOT afraid of you! I would fight, but right now I got to take care of the baby."

she hmphed, "Whatever... if this is how you are, then why even bother? I'll come back when you have your whaling little runt. Ta-ta!"

"Wait!" Riku ran up to her and she disappeared. He turned to me. "Is she always this fustrating?"

"You have no idea!" I looked to the ground sadly.

"Hey, don't let it get to you-"

"I know!" I raised my voice. "I know but I... I just..."

He hugged me. "Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you."

I sighed and looked around then I gasped. The figure I saw was-

"Sora?!" Riku ran up to him but he didn't turn around to respond Riku. "Sora!"

"Sora, it's us!" I ran up to him as well. He quickly slashed at Riku. "Hey!"

"Stay back, sis!" he told me.

"Wha- NO!" Sora did a jump strike at Riku. Riku quickly summoned his sword to block it.

"Sora, stop! That's Riku!" I said and he shook his head.

"I know it's him! But, I've realised what he did to the Islands." he said. "Don't you see what I see, Piri? I know exactly what he has become!"

Sora jumped back and shot a beam of light at Riku. He took the shot and I ran to him.

"Riku!"

"How can the light hurt you?" Sora asked and sounded disappointed. "Riku... have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore... just a pawn to the darkness." Wait a minute... Sora would not ever suggest that. "You and your little mate... need to face the light!" he lifted his keyblade and a huge ball of light formed at the end.

"No... Sora, I know you!" Riku hugged me as I said this. "You would never hurt your sis... right?"

"Think again!" I gasped at this as the light grew so strong, it hurt me. The next thing I knew, I was floating through light.

"What's happening to me?" I slightly opened my eyes. "I'm falling... falling into light."

"You won't fall to darkness... or the light, Reese." I heard a familar voice and opened my eyes completely to see a woman with pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had on the Radiant Garden's guard uniform on.

"Wait a minute..." I felt a memory come back to me. I saw the same girl come through the front door of my grandmother's huge room in the castle of Radiant Garden. Another girl ran up to her, hugging her and welcoming her into the room. She had a side pony-tail and the same eyes. "...Now I remember! Lightning!"

 **A/N:** Oooooh, things are getting interesting... R and R. Stay Awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"Reese, you can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the darkness." she hugged me. "You don't have to run anymore. And you also don't have to be afraid. Both will make you stronger."

"Really? Even the darkness?" I asked.

"You do have a balanced heart..." I gasped at this.

"I... still do?"

"The light in your heart is pure and your darkness is deep. Look into both and don't blink. You won't be afraid ever again."

"I was running from the dark... and I almost took light for granted..." I finally admitted.

"I know you are brave, Reese. Know they are there and don't give in. Do this and you'll achieve great things..."

"Like seeing through the deepest darkest and the brightest light?"

"You got it... If you have a good hold on to them, it will lead you to your friends and family."

"But... will I be able to?"

"You don't want to?" An image of another girl appeared next to Light. It was a girl with a low ponytail and blue hair like me. but her eyes were brown. She faded away and Lightning remained.

"I do!" I reached out for her and the light flashed. "And I will! With all my strength." I focused on my darkness and let it free me from light's hold. I turned around and, with my battle cry and Riku's, I slashed through something solid with Rainfell... It was the fake Sora. The scene turned back into that night on Destiny Islands.

"Impossible..." Sora wasn't himself, that I knew. He turned into Zexion. "How is it that you two found me when you were in the light?"

"You reek of darkness." Riku said. He was in his dark suit and I had my black hair. "Even the light can't block the smell."

Zexion gasped and I grinned, "Yeah, you need to take a shower!"

"This is absurd..." he growled. "Then I shall make you see... That your hopes are nothing- nothing but a mere illusion!" he had a book that can create illusions and duplicates of himself. Soon me and Riku had him.

"After all your protects, both of you are on the side of darkness." he said.

"We know who we are, Ienzo!" we said together.

"When did that happen? You... were always terrified of the darkness before-"

"Not anymore!" Riku said and he slashed through him.

"Take this!" I summoned my Last Resort and flung it at him, completely missing Riku. Zexion shrieked in pain and disappeared. We turned back into our regular selves.

"We did it, Riku!" I said with much joy and I jumped into him with a hug. Everything turned to normal and we stood near the exiting door.

"Do you think we'll see it again?" Riku asked.

"I know we will..." I said with a bright smile, "And we'll be with Kiyoko."

 _"Yeah! I'll be able to play on the islands with you guys!"_

Me and Riku smiled at this and went through the door.

 _khkhkh_

We came to the next floor and heard Ansem calling to Riku.

"Ansem!" Riku shouted.

"I know you can feel it... The grip that I have on your heart. You have the dark in and that is the start of a heart being consumed."

"I'm not like that anymore!" Riku said sternly.

"Yes, you are." Ansem said in a singy-song voice. Suddenly, Riku froze completely.

"...Can't move!"

"No!" I growled. "Xehanort! Let him go!"

"The deeper the dark runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless."

I saw a little ball of light go into Riku's chest and it eluminated the whole room. I heard Ansem groan and say, "Must you interfere again?!"

After the light dimmed Riku took a knee and I comforted him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... If it was for that light..." he trailed off.

"Phew! Glad I made it in time!" me and Riku looked behind to see the mouse in all his glory. "That oughta keep him busy for a while."

"Mickey!" I exclaimed and he walked towards us.

"I got here just in time!" he smiled.

"Is it really you?" Riku asked.

"Uh-huh!" Riku walked up to him and held his cheeks. "Whoa! Ha-ha! That tickles!"

I giggled and Riku sighed with relief, "This time, you're not an illusion. I'm glad you can make it here."

"I made a promise to you and Piri, didn't I? I said I would be there and, well, I'm here!"

I giggled, "Mickey never breaks his promises."

Riku sat down and let out another sigh of relief, "Ahh... I'm okay. Guess I am relieved now that both of you are here." he punched the bridge of his nose. "But... uh..."

"How did you make it here?" I finished for him.

"I found a card to help me." he took out a card. "I needed a way out, and then suddenly, this card appeared in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart. That's what lead me to you and Reese." he handed it to Riku. "Guess the card thought its place was to be with you."

"Maybe, you're right..." he said and I looked at it. I said what came to mind.

"Twilight Town..."

"You've been there?" he asked me.

"...No. Somehow, I just knew the name." he stood up.

"Okay... so let's go check it out!"

 _khkhkh_

We walked down hill to a market. It had a candy shop, accessory shop, subways for trains, and clothes shop.

"This place... is amazing!" I looked around. "It's like I've been here before but... I know I've never been here before. Odd..."

"You said it was Twilight Town?" I nodded and he looked behind us, "Your majesty?"

I turned on my heel to find no one. "Where'd he go?"

We heard a dark corridor open and turn back around. Dammit, it was him again. "Riku, you must battle me alone. Against my dark powers!" he got in a different fighting stance. I got a waft of the darkness... it was weaker the Xehanort's. Riku noticed this, too, and lowered his weapon. "What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to except your fate?"

"You're not the true Ansem!"

'Hell no, he ain't! The true Ansem is my Grandpa Ice Cream!' I wanted to say. 'Ansem' got out of his stance.

"Your scent is different." Riku pointed out. "The Ansem in my heart smells darker. But your scent is something else. I finally understand. You guided me here when it started." I gasped at this and looked at the Imposter. He suddenly smiled. This smile was warm.

"That is correct." he used light to reveal his true form. He had red and black wraps around his head, only showing one blazing orange eye. He also had red robes and a brown... dress? I don't know but his eye did grab my attenion. "DiZ, or so I am known. You and the princess- I've been watching you both."

"Really. Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, and what do want from us?" I added.

"For you to choose."

"Huh? Choose what?" I asked.

"Both of you are special entities. You exist between light and dark and stand in the twlight. You are to meet Naminé and Lumina, then choose." Lumina, I didn't know... but Naminé is Sora and Riku's old friend.

"Naminé and Lumina? Who are they?" maybe Riku forgot who Naminé was, after all...

"You will know soon." DiZ disappeared in a light I've never seen before.

 _"Mommy, daddy, go to the mansion!"_

I nodded and walked forward, following the path of the trolley car. I followed my heart and it lead me through the forest to the place we need to go. I stopped in front of the mansion's gates.

"Are you sure you haven't been here?" Riku asked.

"I haven't!" he gave me a weird look. "How do I explain this? ... You see, I think my heart knew, so I just followed it."

"I wish I could do that..." Riku looked down.

"Hey, don't think about it. Just do it!" I smiled.

He looked at the mansion. "I hope Kiyoko's right on this one."

 _"I can feel Lumina and Naminé's presence here."_

I smiled, "The child says yes."

"Hold it!" I looked at Riku and he looked at me. That wasn't him saying that but... the replica! We turned to see him walking to us. "You've changed. You're not frightened by it."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked back.

"Because I'm you."

"No, I'M me."

" 'I'm me.' he says."

"No, Riku's Right! You have your own Identy... you aren't exactly like him." I said. "I can tell, your darkness is different from his... and not only that, but a different personality, too. You seem to be more smug then the real Riku."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he shouted at me. "I'm a phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" he glowed with Zexion's darkness and me and Riku gasped. "I thought by finding some new power, I could finally be someone- someone who is not at all you. But... nothing changes... I'm still empty!" he whimpered and a tear fell down his cheek. "Everything about me is burrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" he drew his sword and Riku drew his.

"Wait, Riku. Don't hurt him!" I stood in between them. I turned to the replica, "I'm not sure if I can get through to you... but I know you deserve your own life. Well, how about you come with us?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you can be Riku's new twin brother!" I grinned. "Well, if you do come with us... you can have a family. You can be an uncle to my child and even meet our friends and family."

"Sounds nice, but..." he lowered his weapon and looked at it. What he did next was unexpected; he stabbed himself.

"NO!"

He fell on his back and darkness surrounded him. "It's over... hmph, good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling is fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked.

"What happens when a fake dies? Where will my heart go?" he asked. "Does it disappear?"

"It will go somewhere, you idiot." I said with a tear that won't go.

"Maybe to the same place as mine." Riku said.

The 'replica' tsked, "A faithful replica to the end. That's... okay..." his last words were.

I sighed, shakely, as the tear finally fell, "He was... different. I could tell..." Riku hugged me as he, himself, was in shock.

 _khkhkh_

We walked into a room of the mansion and looked around. We saw two girls. A girl with blonde hair and another girl that looked the same as the girl as who stood by Light.

 **A/N:** next chapter, Piri and Riku find out the truth about Sora... and something worst... R and R. Stay Awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

I wonder whose Lumina's persona is... can anyone guess?

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"Are you Naminé and Lumina?" I asked.

"Yes." the blonde said.

"But I'm Lumina and this is Naminé, got it?" Lumina asked.

"I think I understand what happened when I was in the light... it was you, wasn't it, with the appearance of Lightning." I said and she nodded.

"And Naminé saved in Kairi's form." Naminé seem rather confused by all this. "...Nevermind."

"Please, come this way..." Naminé directed us to a pod. inside was...

"Sora!" I ran up to the pod and placed my hands on the pod.

"What have you two done to him?" Riku asked and Lumina looked at Naminé.

"Nothing. He's just asleep to get his memory back." Naminé then explained everything that happened.

"So, he choose to forget about this castle?" I asked.

"...and get his old memories back?" Riku added.

"You have a choice to make, too." Naminé said to Riku.

"And let's not forget the princess!" Lumina added.

"Why? No one's messed with our-" Riku suddenly stopped and lowered his head. But I knew why...

"Well, I am missing pieces of my heart..." I said.

"I know, but I can fix that!" Lumina said.

"And Riku, It's not your memories, it's your darkness." Naminé warned. "In that darkness is Ansem. He maybe at bay for now... but soon he'll come back and just take over like before. But my powers that can seal him away... forever."

"What happens to me? Will I forget what happened at this castle, too? I'll have to..."

"The darkness will be sealed like your memory." Lumina said, "That and you'll go back to how you were."

"Riku, please choose." Naminé said.

"Princess," Lumina got me attenion. "You got to choose, too."

"Of rather or not I want my heart fully in ticked? I'll sleep like Sora?" she nodded. "Okay... but what will happened to the baby?"

"She'll die..." I gasped at what Lumina said. "But, if you choose to not fall asleep, you have a chance of dying..."

Riku looked at me and I sighed. Then I remember seeing the vision of having the baby and... well, I need to be brave and protect the future. "I... I don't care... I always wanted a baby with Riku by my side!"

Riku gasped, "No, it's too risky!"

"I know, but I don't care." I looked back at Sora, "Besides, who wants to be lazy like my little brother?"

he chuckled, "He doesn't look worried... he always did as he pleased."

"Yeah," I giggled, "Whatever it was we were doing together, he would usually slack off. So, I'd push him."

"Even trying to leave the islands- I did all the work on the raft by myself-"

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "WHO did all the work?"

"Okay. Okay, you helped." he nervously laughed and I got him in a head lock.

"That's what I thought!" I gave him a nougie and the other girls giggled. I let him go and we continued to watch Sora float in his pod.

"If I remember correctly, Piri told him to take care of Amara and Kairi and here is taking a nap!" Riku said.

"That's it! I'm going to tell him off!" I said and he just laughed. "Kiyoko can help me when she is born. But she can't if she's dead. So, I gonna find my heart pieces."

"Lumina, can you help her find the pieces-?" Riku started to ask but she stopped him.

"One is in her heartless and the other is in heart Nobody, Irix. Sora gave you back the piece you sent to him when he sacrificed himself for Kairi, you, and Lightning."

" 'Kay, I got this!" I said looking to Riku.

"But you got to hurry!" Naminé warned. "If you have your baby before you find your heart pieces, then you'll-"

"We'll find them!" Riku said. "And about Ansem, I'm ready to fight him!"

"What if his darkness overrakes you?" Naminé asked.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way." she smiled at this.

"Yes... that's true."

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?" Riku said.

"I didn't know. I hoped." she said, "I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's the reason you came to save him through the light." he said. "In the form of Kairi."

"How you know?"

"When I meet you, you two smelt the same." he walked away. "See ya later..."

I turned to Lumina and Naminé, "Please, take care of my lazy brother..."

Lumina giggled, "We will!"

I started to walk away, "Oh, and Naminé! Next time we meet, you, I and Lumina will get some sea-salt ice cream and hang out... I promise."

 _khkhkh_

We opened the doors to the next basement floor and saw Mickey. Gosh, I guess you two decide not to go to sleep."

"You know? How?" I asked.

"I heard it from DiZ."

We turned to him. Riku asked Mickey, "Do you know him?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Gotta feelin' that I've met him... somewhere..." I looked into his eye. He may not be Xehanort's heartless but... he did seem familiar.

"You know what, I have the same feeling." I stepped forward, closer to him. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I could be nobody or anybody." he said. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." Riku said and I snickered.

"And both of you pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem and find the heart pieces of the balanced heart."

"Do you think we're reckless?" I asked.

"You have chosen your own paths."

"What are you saying?" I asked, "Are you supporting us or abandoning us? Not that I know that answer..." the last part was sarcastic.

he chuckled, "That will also be your choice."

He walked up to us and gave us black coats.

"Are these the coats of the goons we fought?" I asked.

"The organization will pursue you." DiZ informed. Organization? "Like a pack of hunting dogs they are, they sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However- this coat that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." he turned to Mickey, "The ears, not so... They wear these to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Not even they can rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness." Riku said and DiZ handed him a card.

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem." DiZ sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Riku said and we walked pasted him. Before I could walk with them, DiZ stopped me.

"You seem to be content with your darkness. What made you like that?" he asked.

"Well, I was scared at first... but I know now I don't have to be." I said, "I know I don't have to run. I have a balanced heart... so I'm ready when Blackberry comes back."

"Blackberry?"

"It's the name I gave my Darkside... well, since she called me blueberry." we laughed for a short while and then he waved me off.

"Good luck and, please... be careful..." he said before I ran back to Riku's side.

A/N: Wonder why DiZ is acting dadly towards Piri... what do you think? R and R. Stay Awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

The last door stood in front of us. Riku got out the card, "He said this will draw out Ansem..."

I sighed, "This is it... time to face Him!"

"We'll face him together!" Mickey said.

"Sorry... but I gotta face him alone." Riku said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"There's no point in doing this If I can't do this on my own." he said. "But I do need a favor. If Ansem wins, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destr-" I gasped at this.

"Of course! We'll be right right there to save ya!" Mickey said and I sighed with a smile.

"Huh? No, that's not it. I want you guys to-"

"Riku, just stop a second!" I said, sternly. "We'll always be there for you... I'll always be there for you."

"But-"

"No ands, ifs, or buts about it!" I giggled, "It's your fault for making me love you!"

"So, it's my fault you guys are stick with me?" we nodded at this and he chuckled, "Well, looks like I did something right for a change..."

 _khkhkh_

We waited on the first floor for Riku. I closed my eyes and hoped he would be okay on his own. "Mickey, are you worried at all?"

"Nah, I know how strong he is!" Mickey said. "Even if he does, we can save him!"

"That's true..." I looked at the door and sat down, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when he's back!"

"Just relax, Reese. I watch 'cha."

 _khkhkh_

 _in my mind..._

 _"Insolent brat!" Ansem throw a dark ball at Riku and he block it. He slashed._

 _"Ansem!" Riku rushed towards him and slashed through him. "This is the end!"_

 _"No... this is... hardly... the end..." he groaned, "Your darkness- I gave it... all to you... My dark shadow... lingers... Someday... someday... I will return!" he exploded with darkness covering the whole room. Riku got hit with all of it._

 _"Riku!" I yelled and he passed out. I dove deeper into his heart._

 _"Sora... Kairi... Piri..." he was about to be lost, but I wasn't going to let that happen._

 _"I know you wanted to do this alone..." I said and he turned to me. "But we were just getting on to Sora for giving up!"_

 _"Piri? You're a phantom again..." he said and I looked at myself._

 _"Hold on..." I bursted with light and was completely present_. "Here, let me help you..." I put his arm over my shoulder and we flew out of the darkness. We ended up back on the first floor and near the exit to the castle.

"Phew! I'm glad you're okay, Piri..." Mickey said, "You suddenly disappeared."

I smiled, "No need. I was with Riku."

"Of course!" Mickey said, "So what are you two going to do now? Gonna go home?"

"I can't go home- not yet." Riku said, "It's still here! It's faint but I can sense him. So I think his darkness still has a hold on me."

"Your darkness belongs to you." I said, "That, and your light."

"Up til now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist." Mickey stated, "I spent time with you two and changed my mind."

"Light and darkness- That's it!" I realised what my grandmother was telling me. "In my grandma's story, she told me how they need to be a balance. If I did keep that balance, I'll achieve great things."

"The road you two choose is unique- a balance between them, back to back. I think they'll meet in a way no one's seen before. I'd like to follow that road with you guys!" he put his hand in the middle. I was flattered.

"Your majesty, I don't know what to say..." Riku put his hand in the middle and looked at me.

"I do!" I put my hand on top of theirs, "Welcome to the party, your majesty!" they both laughed with me.

"Gosh, you know don't have to call me that! We're pals." he said and I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, yeah... hehe..." I forgot about that.

"So, where to next guys?" Riku asked.

"I need to look from my grandmother." I said. "I think, first we need to go to Hollow Baston and get Leon and the others to help."

"Why Hollow Baston?" Mickey asked.

"That's were my original home is... before Maleficent took over." I said.

"How do you know?" Riku asked.

"I lived with Lightning, Serah, Grandpa and Grandma Ice Cream, and my brother while Aqua resumed with her training. When Serah told me Hollow Baston was her home, I connected the dots and found out Hollow Baston is actually Radiant Garden!"

"You remembered!" Riku smiled. "I've always want to ask but I was afraid I'd upset you."

"Well, now we know where we are going... so let's go!" Mickey said and I nodded in agreement.

 _khkhkh_

We where walking down this path with The Organization coat on and DiZ stood in the intersection of the road.

"What are you making us choose now?" Riku asked.

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness."

"Neither suits me." Riku walked forward, "I'm taking the middle road."

"Wait for me!" I run after him.

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" I shook my head at this.

"I don't think so... more like..." I tried to think of something until Riku said something.

"It's the road to dawn."

A/N: Done with book 2... or am I? DUN DUN DUN! R and R. Stay Awesome!


	9. Cast Songs Secret Ending

**_Cast_**

 ** _Piri_**

 _Hynden Walch_

 ** _Sora_**

 _Haley Joel Osoment_

 ** _Riku_**

 _David Gallagher_

 ** _Kairi_**

 _Alyson Stoner_

 ** _Goofy_**

 _Bill Farmer_

 ** _Donald Duck_**

 _Tony Anselmo_

 ** _Jiminy Cricket_**

 _Eddie Caroll_

 ** _Claire "Lightning" Farron_**

 _Alli Hillis_

 ** _Naminé_**

 _Meaghan Jette Martin_

 ** _Lumina_**

 _Jessica DiCicco_

 ** _Ansem_**

 _Billy Zane_

 ** _Darkside/ Blackberry_**

 _Hynden Walch_

 ** _Lexeaus_**

 _Dave Boat_

 ** _Zexion_**

 _Vincent Corazza_

 ** _DiZ_**

 _Corey Burton_

 ** _Songs_**

 _ **"Simple and Clean."** by Utada Hikaru_

 _ **"Everything has Changed."** by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sherman_

 _ **"Memory."** by Frances Maya_

 _ **"Sanctuary. (After battle)"** by Utada Hikaru_

_

 **Secret Ending**

A child with silver hair and crystal blue eyes, looked at her mother as she felt her her chest pounding.

 _She_ smiled and handed the child to the dad. The baby whimpered a little, but then seen him and laughed, reaching out for him. Serah, Lightning, and Grandma Akira came in the room and Piri's eyes began to close.

"Riku... can you... can you take care of... Kiyoko?" he looked to her.

"Serah, can you hold her for a minute?" she nodded and took her. The baby started to cry. Riku went back to Piri's bedside, "Piri, please don't go..." her kissed her cheek and on her lips, "Please..."

"It's funny... I knew this was... going to happen..." her breaths became uneven, "But... I'm still scared..."

Riku's tears fell from his blindfold, "No..."

She cupped his cheek, "Don't cry... It makes me feel... sad. I... promise I'll come...back... Just keep me in your heart and your mind... 'Kay?" she said before she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and fell limp.

"I don't... understand..." Serah said. "Why did she..."

"She seen it coming..." Riku said, woefully, "The prophetess of Radiant Garden is forced to... to see it all."

"She seen this vision?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah..." Riku brushed the hair out of long bang out of Piri's pale face. "She knew the risk but choose to ignore it. She _KNEW_ how she was going to die but choose to protect the future."

"That's the role of prophetess..." Akira stepped closer to her dead granddaughter, "If she so changes it, others will be doomed."

"She sacrificed herself!" Serah exclaimed and Akira nodded.

"There's still hope..." Riku said. "Maybe if we collect the heart fragments, she'll awaken... right?"

"I'll go get Amara!" Serah ran out of the room and came back with her.

"Amara, if collect her heart together... will see her alive and well?" Riku asked, frantically.

She sighed, "I... I can't say for certain... There's a good chance she'll never wake up."

"No..." Serah cried in Lightning's arms. Her sobs heard everywhere in the house. Riku shook his head.

"We have to try!" he said with much determination. "There's still a chance she'll wake up. We need to find her Nobody-"

"Irix..." Amara finished.

 **A/N:** Okay, NOW I'm done... I thought of a title for the next book. Drum roll...

 ** _Kingdom Hearts 2: Home's Sweet Sanctuary_**

I thought of the title when I was listening to Utada's song. I promise it will be longer. Well, til next time, my friends! R and R.

Mickey/Riku/Piri: See ya real soon!

Mickey: ha-ha!

Rose: Oh, you guys... *snickers* Stay Awesome!


End file.
